1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf swing practice devices and more particularly pertains to a new golf swing training device for providing a visual frame of reference for correctly completing the swing of a golf club having the training device installed thereon. Practice, or repetition of the swing of a golf club with the training device attached allows muscle memory to "remember" the correct motion when the golf club swing is performed without the training device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of golf swing practice devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, golf swing practice devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art golf swing practice devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,233; U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,266; U.S. Pat. No. 3,868,116; U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,270; U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,058; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 264,866.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new golf swing training device. The inventive device includes a training device comprising a guidance device for removably attaching to a golf club, and a mounting means for removably mounting the guidance device to the golf club. The golf club is of the type having a shaft and a club head with a face.
In these respects, the golf swing training device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a visual frame of reference for correctly completing the swing of a golf club having the training device installed thereon. Practice, or repetition of the swing of a golf club with the training device attached allows muscle memory to "remember" the correct motion when the golf club swing is performed without the training device.